My Side of This Story
by schizophrenic-twilight-lover
Summary: I hated her with a passion so fierce, it could have made hell hide it's face in shame. Rosalie's POV. ONESHOT


Completely revised.

**Disclaimer: Me owning Twilight is as likely as toast. Which happens to be impossible in my world.**

* * *

I look at my vanity to see a beautiful vampire staring back and I smile. My lips are full and red, looking berry stained. My wide eyes are a mesmerizing topaz framed by thick dark lashes and soft looking skin, almost fresh in a way, with my delicate nose at the centre of my face. Cascading down my back in shiny, golden waves, my hair appear silky and smooth to the touch. In all, I was beautiful.

People have wondered why I'm so vain. How it's possible for me to get so hung up on my beauty. They're all hypocrites, because if they were in my position, they would do the same. Beauty is my gift, and when I have nothing else but my beauty, it's the only way to comfort myself.

You may be wondering how I came to end up with nothing except my beauty. The answer is quite simple, it starts with a girl and it ends with her too. The girl happens to be called Bella Swan, residence of Forks, Washington and the downfall of my once – almost – perfect life.

The worst part is, she never even meant to. She had no idea that she was wreaking my life in any way. She doesn't even realize how my life has fallen apart ever since she's arrived and the feeling is horrible. It's as if she thinks it's a waste of her time to even acknowledge the impact she's had on me and I want to hurt her for making me feel so insignificant.

And I could hurt her so easily. I could snap her in two without any effort on my part or rip her head off of her neck. It would be so easily that I laugh at the thought of it. I can see it now; her head's been cut off in a choppy mess, only a sliver of skin is still attached to both the head and her neck. Her arms have been pulled out of their sockets, lying limp on the floor. Her eyes are blank; no more life can be seen in them. The blood gushed out from the multiple wounds around her stomach and…no.

I close my eyes and try to block out the mental image. With a sigh, my eyes fly open again and I think back to the beginning of when it all started. The Genesis of my story.

Edward had always been the single man in our family. I guess you could say that he was the third wheel to our group of seven. I've never thought much of it. I didn't think he deserved the loneliness but I did think he brought it upon himself. After all, lots of women like Tanya have sought after him but he declined them all. He had his chances and he just wasn't taking them. What could I do about that? I didn't think that he would be alone forever, but I never thought that he would fall in love either. In all actuality, I didn't really think about Edward's love life. It didn't concern me in any way.

And how does Bella fit into the story? Why, she's the girl that stole Edward's heart. Surprising isn't it? The little human did what no other vampire could do; touch my brother's stone cold, unbeating heart. Esme was pleased beyond imagination. After all, it was her dream for Edward to find someone to love. Alice was just happy that Edward was happy, and Jasper always comes around to agreeing with Alice in the end. Carlisle was worried about the situation, but seeing Esme so happy was all the convincing he needed. Emmett just didn't care enough to even try to be mad at Edward.

But the minute I saw her in the cafeteria that day, I knew I hated her. She didn't belong in our world, my family's and mine. She had her own world to live in; there was no reason for her to invade mine. She had no right to even try, but try she did and she succeeded. In the end, she had obtained everything I could ever want and some things that I could never have.

I'll be honest here, I was jealous of her. Some may find that hard to believe since physically, I was beyond gorgeous while she was only a little bit up the ladder from pretty. And as unbelievable as it may seem coming from me, but beauty's only skin-deep. Bella had her humanity intact, while mine was shattered years ago. She had the innocence of an obedient child, never having to deal with the guilt of murder on her hands. No matter how much they deserved it. She had also managed to secure a place in my brother's heart, one that was above everyone else. That was like a slap in the face to me. She was human, therefore below me, yet she snagged the one man I could never entice. Everything - and everyone - I could never gain was right in the palm of her hand and I could never accept her for that. All I wanted was for her to get out of our lives - especially mine.

I can't forget what she has over me and I can't forgive her for it either. Life is a cruel mistress, and it has made me so too.


End file.
